I now pronounce you, Plumber and Princess
by animegamefanatic
Summary: The wait is over; Mario and Peach are FINALLY getting Married!


**It was originally going to be broken into two parts, but I didn't want to make this longer than it needed to be. Anyway, enjoy :D  
**

* * *

"It's finally the big day, huh bro."

Mario sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his white top hat as his twin, and best man fixed his bowtie. Today was finally the big day; the day where he and Princess Peach were finally getting married. The older Mario bro was nervous; he was taking a big step in his life, but the marriage was always something he dreamed of; he wanted to find someone to settle down with and start a family. Of course, he'd never imagined his bride to be would be a princess and would become a king.

"Yeah," Mario chuckled as he looked at Luigi with a smile, "I'm still surprised."

"Why, because of what happened on the moon or because you'd never imagined you'd hook up with a princess?" Luigi asked jokingly.

"A bit of both," Mario blushed, "I always dreamed of finding an amazing girl to marry with some bambini running around the house. But never thought I'd have all of that and become a king."

"Kind of ironic since you've always been a big dreamer bro," Luigi chuckled.

"Says the one with dream powers." Mario teased as he playfully nudged Luigi.

"Okay, you got me there,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bridal chamber, Daisy finished fixing Peach's hair and adding her veil. The desert princess and maid of honor wanted to make sure her cousin looked perfect for her wedding. Besides, just because Daisy's a tomboy doesn't mean she didn't dabble in fashion or cosmetology.

"There, perfect!" Daisy smirked.

Peach smiled as looked at her hair; she had to admit, Daisy knew what she was doing when it came to her hair, now tied up in a bun, and her cousin took so much pride in making sure she didn't have any flyaways or any static.

"Got a hand it to you Daisy," the bride smiled, "You know how to make any hairstyle elegant and make it so it suits a person's style."

"Well, hairdressing was one of my ideas for a career if I wasn't a princess, next to either archeology, a sports shop, or flower shop," Daisy replied.

"I would have been either a nurse or a teacher,"

The girls' conversation was interrupted when a knock came on the door and entering in was Toadsworth. He looked up at Peach and gave her a warm smile, feeling a few tears beginning to form.

"My dear Princess," Toadsworth sniffled, "You look twice as beautiful as you already have been."

"Oh Toadsworth," Peach gushed as she gave the elderly mushroom a hug, "There's no reason to cry, it's a happy day."

"I know," Toadsworth wiped his tears away with his handkerchief, "And I am."

"You should," Daisy chimed in smiling, "Not only will the Mushroom Kingdom have a new king and queen, you won't have to pay for much since most of the stuff for the wedding was given to you guys for free."

Peach blushed a bit with that statement, it was true. While Mario took care of the scene for the wedding and Peach bought the decorations, everything else was given to them by everyone that the Mario Bros helped over the years. Of course, Mario and Peach opposed to having everything, from the food, a band, flowers, and even their wedding attire, just being handed to them without paying for them, but knowing they weren't going to change their minds the couple relented.

"Still can't believe you almost turned it down, I mean who doesn't like free stuff." Daisy teased.

"Daisy, you know I'm not comfortable taking things without earning them, and neither are the Bros." Peach replied.

"Neither am I, but I still like free stuff," Daisy shrugged, "But you're basically repaying all of your donators by giving them good wedding seats and Mario offering to give them some plumbing services free of charge,"

The two princesses and the Stewart laughed.

* * *

If there was ever a record for the number of attendants at a wedding, this would take the cake. Airships and other vehicles filled the parking lot at guests entered the Mushroom Kingdom's church. Mario Took a deep breath as he stood at the altar. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He was surprised how big the turn out came; his family and friends from Earth, the Mushroom world, and several other dimensions, along with everyone he helped were all here attending his wedding. Cappy floated right beside him, hoping to help calm him down, which Mario appreciated, but even then, Mario felt like he was going to faint.

"You look so nervous, more nervous than me and Luigi combined," The Bonneter prince joked.

"I'm sorry," Mario chuckled and blushed.

"Mario, you should be excited."

"I am happy Cap," Mario answered as he straightened his bowtie, "But I guess part of me is anxious over the new responsibilities I'll be taking."

"Oh yeah," Cappy said merrily, "You won't just be Mario anymore after this, you'll be Mario, King of the mushroom kingdom."

"Exactly," Mario replied, "I don't know the first thing about being a king, or running a kingdom,"

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know much either, and I'm heir to the throne." Cappy blushed, "My dad says as I know how our kingdom runs, the rest will become easier. Besides kings don't just handle diplomatic stuff, they fight for their people like you do." Cappy smiled at his friend who smiled in return, "You'll make a great king Mario, and I'm sure Peach will be there to help you along the way."

"You're right," Mario breathed a sigh of relief. He looked straight at the entrance way when he heard the piano beginning to play. Mario took a deep breath as the groomsmen and bridesmaids all entered, and the flower girls started throwing flower petals around. Mario felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was his best man, Luigi, and beside him was the groomsmen, DK, Yoshi, Toad, Cappy and Stan, all who gave him a thumbs up. Across from him was the maid of honor, Daisy, and the bridesmaids, Candy, Pauline, Rosalina, Tiara, and Toadetta, who waved. Mario smiled at them, and then turned his attention to the entrance, waiting for his bride to be.

Peach took a deep breath as the door began to open, blushing as all eyes fell on her. At the front of the altar was her soon to be husband, who looked just as anxious as she was. Taking a deep breath, the princess took Toadsworth's hand as he led her down the aisle. It was now or never. The princess looked up at Mario and smiled at him lovingly, who returned the gesture. She could feel Toadsworth let go when they came close to the front as she walked the rest of the way up to Mario and took his hand. Silence filled the room as the preacher cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Peach Toadstool and Mario Mario," The Preacher announced, "For years we have watched as their friendship grew and blossomed into love, and now we have the honor to witness one of the greatest traditions of all time; to watch them take that next step that will guide them towards their future. And now the vows.

Peach released Mario's hands for a moment and cleared her throat, her eyes locked on Mario's.

"Mario," She began, "What can I say? Our life together has been crazy, both good and bad. When you and Luigi first returned here after spending your childhood on Earth and offered to help us, I saw someone who is as brave as he is compassionate." Peach blushed as she continued, "You've saved my life more than once, and the words, "Thank you," aren't enough to express my gratitude. As time passed, I thought these feelings I developed was only because you saved me, but eventually, I realized I was wrong." Peach took Mario's hands as she kept going, "You inspired me to become strong in my own way, to not be some helpless damsel, regardless of my abduction record," Peach chuckled in embarrassment, "But that's beside the point. You made me realize there was more to me than I originally thought. You've made me laugh and smile when I was sad, are always willing to lend a hand, have a strong love for your friends and family, and gave me strength in my moments of weakness. That is why I am grateful to be spending the rest of my life with you."

Mario smiled warmly at Peach. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Peach," He began, "I've always been considered a dreamer by my family, can't say I blame them. I guess I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take my life in. When Luigi and I came to the Mushroom Kingdom, you showed us kindness. You helped us adjust, you helped us learn more about our family history, and you helped us go back to Earth." Mario blushed as he continued, "When I first developed these feelings, I wasn't sure if it was based on attraction or the real deal. But as time passed, and I realized they were genuine. Your beauty reflects your heart. You are kind, generous, intelligent, loving, mischievous, hard-working, and you always try to do your best. I'll admit, sometimes the adventures are a pain, especially when it comes to dealing with Bowser and his failed schemes," Mario chuckled, "But its worth it when it comes to doing the right thing and bringing you home. I guess what I'm trying to say is, in the end, you and everyone else are worth it if it means I get to come home. I know I'm not a prince or any sort of royalty, but I still want to be the best king I can be; I want to make you the happiest woman in the world and continue doing my part in making the Mushroom Kingdom even greater than it already is. So, whatever comes our way, I ready to take that next step forward."

Peach gave Mario a tearful smile as she held.

"Now then," The Preacher coughed, "If we could have the rings?"

Yoshiro appeared with Goombario and Goombaria, producing two gold rings; one with a pink diamond shaped like a heart, and the other with a red inlay.

"Now, do you, Mario, take Princess Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part," asked the Preacher, "If you do place the ring on her finger and say I do."

Mario smiled as he placed the ring on the princess's finger, "I do."

"And do you, Princess Peach, take Mario to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part? If so place the ring on his finger and say I do."

"I do," Peach said with a smile and placed the ring on the plumber's finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" The preacher said with a smile, "Now before we conclude this ceremony, there's just one more thing to do. Mario kneel."

Mario stepped a bit away from Peach and kneeled before the altar as Toadsworth appeared before Mario, holding a gold crown with an M in it.

"Master Mario, by marrying our kingdom's princess, you are not only part of the royal family but are now given the responsibilities of a king. Do you swear to uphold that honor, and to do right for your kingdom?"

"I swear," Mario answered.

"Do you promise to fight for your people and your kingdom, just like you would for your family and friends?"

"I promise," Mario answered.

"And above all, will you promise to uphold all the laws and follow them as you would expect your subjects too?"

"I do," Mario answered.

"Then with this crown," Toadsworth said as Mario took his top hat off, "I bestow upon you the honor of the kingdom and crown you King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Do us all proud."

"Thank you Toadsworth, I will," Mario replied with a smile and stood up.

Toadsworth smiled back and looked at the princess who kneeled as well and took off her wedding tiara. The elderly toad smiled and cleared his throat, "Princess Peach. As the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, you are already aware of the responsibilities that come with the crown. However, upon marriage, you have earned the title of Queen." The fateful steward picked up a tiara that looked like a combination of Peach's traditional crown and wedding tiara, "With this crown, I bestow upon you the title of Queen, and though you are no longer a princess after today, you will always be one to me." Toadsworth wiped a tear from his eye as he placed the tiara on Peach's head.

"Thank you Toadsworth," Peach said with a smile and stood up next to Mario.

"Now then, unless we have any objections," The preacher said, as the audience looked around the room waiting for some sort of interruption, and relieved when none were heard, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; presenting your royal highnesses King Mario and Queen Peach, you may now kiss the bride."

Mario and Peach held each other and kissed. Mario picked up his wife, holding her bridal style without breaking apart the kiss as the crowd clapped and cheered. Daisy felt tears beginning fall as she latched herself onto Luigi and started sobbing happily. Luigi blushed as he rubbed his girlfriend's back. Mario carried Peach down the aisle as the crowd threw flower petals as the newlyweds headed outside to the Odyssey.

* * *

Mario set Peach down as they entered the ship. The crowd followed and continued to clap and cheer for the new King and Queen. Peach smiled as she held up her bouquet and threw it. The women gathered around fighting each other and desperate to catch it; their efforts were in vain, however. Daisy dived in and grabbed it. The flower princess cheered and a small victory dance, only for it to be interrupted when Luigi swept her off her feet and kissed her. Daisy blushed and locked lips with her boyfriend. Mario and Peach smiled at the display as Mario removed his boutonniere and tossed it to the crowd of men gathered. Before any of the men could grab it, Waluigi sprung forward and snatched it, performing a victory dance, laughing at the unlucky men, and high-fiving Wario.

Cappy and Tiara floated up towards the Odyssey, smiling at their friends. With a nod from Mario, Cappy started up the Odyssey, setting a course for the Mushroom Kingdom for the after party. As the ship flew away from the church and their guests, Mario and Peach embraced each other. still felt nervous about his new role as the king, but he knew with Peach by his side, he would be alright; if there was anyone he'd rather be with, it was her. Peach felt her anxiety replaced with joy now that she and Mario were finally married. The princess felt all her dreams were finally coming true, and a new beginning was smiling down upon them.

* * *

 **If you are wondering, Yoshiro is the name I gave the baby Yoshi from paper Mario thousand year door.**

 **I know the garter toss is traditional for weddings, but I decided to use an alternate to is; the boutonniere toss; one of my uncles did that at his wedding instead of the garter. I also wanted to give Waluigi a chance to gain some luck, hence the reason why he's the one who caught it instead of Luigi, but no worries; Daisy caught the bouquet, and got the boy (Luigi) lol :D.**

 **The "Donations" was a joke I added; let's face it with all the good deeds the bros have done, there was bound to be a ton of people who would give them all that stuff for Mario and Peach's wedding; but he and Peach seem like the kind of people who would rather work/pay for their stuff instead of taking it for free; hence the joke and why Mario promised the free/half off plumbing job XD.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Mario x Peach forever Baby!**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
